Avengers: Infinity War Reader Insert
by ShipCanons
Summary: Infinity War reimagined! You are a 15-16 year old high schooler who is good friends with Peter Parker. You are caught up in his “Spidey World”, and get powers. He brings you along after seeing the giant spaceship in New York, and you meet Tony Stark and the others. *PLOT OF INFINTITY WAR REIMAGINED* There is NO romance, just a reader insert. Cross posted on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1 (07-21 05:48:55)

**A/N So it's been a while. Sorry that I've been pretty inactive, and my plots have felt somewhat unfinished. However, this time I've got the whole plot figured out, and it's probably gonna be a long one. This time it's Avengers-based, and almost entirely focussed on Infinity War, so SPOILERS!**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE. THERE IS NO READER X AVENGERS, AND IT WILL NOT END WITH ROMANCE. ALSO IM GONNA TRY TO KEEP THIS ENTIRELY GENDER NEUTRAL, SO ANYONE CAN READ IT. If you pick up on me switching pronouns, tell me and I'll edit the chapter, thanks!**

 **Also this is set AFTER Spider-Man: Homecoming. The fore-plot won't make much sense without it, so I hope you've seen the movie.**

 **Reader's P.O.V**

The bell rung loudly, and the classroom suddenly shifted as students packed away their binders, desperate to escape from the final period. I took my time, as did Peter, because we had both agreed to go to the library to finish up a project after school.

As I slid in my final book, Peter asked me, "ready?"

I stood up and pushed my chair under my desk. "Yep, let's go."

We made our way down the corridors, stopping quickly at our lockers to drop off some books and pick a few others up. Unfortunately, that's when Flash decided to make his appearance.

"Hey, it's Penis Parker!" Flash grabbed my friend's shoulders, turned him round and shoved him into the lockers. "Of course you're going to the library now, nerd! It's Friday! Probably don't have a thing planned otherwise."

"Leave him alone, Flash," I butted in. "Haven't you got something better to do?"

The bully turned to me without taking his hands off Peter. "And it's his little sidekick, Toilet Brain!"

I managed to get that nickname after being dunked in the toilet at a party by the same bastard standing in front of me. Flash eventually decided to let go of Peter, before slapping down on the books I was holding, sending my notes everywhere.

"However, unlike you dweebs, I've got stuff to do. So if you'll excuse me," he slammed his foot into the tallest pile of paper he could find and twisted his foot to rip a large hole in most of the sheets, "I'll be going."

Flash strutted off down the hallway, before pushing open the doors at the end and joining his friends outside. I sighed before beginning to collect up all the paper that I could salvage. Peter bent down too to help.

"He's such a dick," Peter muttered. **(A/N coz I know most of you skipped it and will only read A/Ns in the middle of a fic, READ THE TOP A/N! It involves important info for the story!)**

"Yeah. But it's fine, most of these notes I already have saved online, it's just the ones from Chemistry this morning I haven't uplo- oh." I stopped as I realised the pile of notes Flash had torn were Chemistry notes. I sighed as I leaned forward to add them to my pile to bin.

"You wouldn't mind sending me a copy of yours?" I asked wearily.

"Yeah, sure," Peter smiled at me. He looked down at the notes he had gathered. "You just wanting to bin these then?"

"Yeah. Pass."

He handed me the papers and we both stood back up. I walked over to the bin and deposited my rubbish, then bent down one last time to grab my last few books.

"Good thing you've got that document set up online."

"Yeah, it helps with bullies," I grinned back. Peter had grown taller than me in the last few months, totally unexplained. It did annoy me; I used to be taller.

Peter Parker and I had known each other since we started school together. Ned had known him longer, but I still got on really well with both of them. Though lately, they'd both been a little secretive and distant. I really hope that it fades away; I hated feeling excluded from my good friends.

We rounded the final corner and entered the library, nodding politely at the librarian as we passed.

"Just a reminder that the library closes in an hour," she noted, looking up from her computer for a split second.

"We'll probably be done by then." The librarian nodded at Peter's statement, and went back to who knows what on her computer.

We found a corner of the library with a desktop, as our project was based on a PowerPoint. We'd pretty much finished our script for the presentation, but needed to make the slides. Peter logged in and opened the application as I fiddled around in my pockets for my USB to save it to.

"Oh, crap, Peter I think I left my USB stick in my locker," I said when my fingers failed to grip anything but my phone. I stood up. "I'll go grab it quickly, you start on the…" I scanned our script, "uses of hydrocarbons."

"Yeah, sure, I'll stay here," he smiled up at me. I returned it before spinning round and exiting the library, following the hallways back to our lockers. I spun in my combination, and began my search. Just as I managed to find it, I noticed out of the corner of my eye an older guy, and not a teacher. He was peaking through windows into classrooms, clearly looking for someone or something.

" _Probably a parent_ ," I thought.

"Hey!" I announced. He looked up and locked eyes with me, making me feel somewhat on edge. "Who are you looking for?"

Mystery Man walked over to me. He was wearing dirty black overalls, and dark construction boots. Up close, it looked as if he hadn't washed for months, as his hair was greasy and stuck up and weird angles, and dirt was crusted on his face.

" _Is he a homeless guy_?" I questioned to myself. " _Should he even be in here_?" Finally he spoke.

"You know Peter Parker?" he asked. His voice was gravelly; husky. I couldn't tell if I could properly trust him, but what harm could admitting I know a 15-year-old boy do?

"Er, yeah, we're good friends. Are you looking for him?"

During our conversation I hadn't noticed that there wasn't just one other person in the hallway, but two. I also didn't notice the other guy creeping up soundlessly behind me. With a brisk nod from the guy in front of me, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I saw black.

 **A/N how was that? I actually didn't intend to have that as such a long chapter, but hey, what you gonna do.**

 **If that didn't make 100% sense, you and Peter Parker/Spider-Man been good friends for years, but you still don't know about him being Spidey.**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N forgot to put this at the start of last chapter but ALL RIGHTS TO MARVEL. K thanks enjoy chappie 2.**

I groan and flutter my eyes open, finding myself staring straight up at the ceiling. It takes a second, but the past events hit me quickly, and I take in my surroundings. I'm lying on a desk in one of the chemistry labs at school, but my forearms and ankles are strapped to the table. I struggle against the leather bonds, and realise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. It's darker outside, and judging by the fact that it's late January, it's probably about 4 o'clock. There was no one else in the room with me, but there was a bubbling contraption on a tabletop opposite me with a purple liquid inside, giving off a toxic smell.

"It's about time you woke up," a voice sounded from the shadows. The same man who I had found in the corridors stepped into view with his hairy arms crossed. I guessed I was wrong about the room being empty.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I was scared, I wasn't gonna lie. It was probably obvious; I'm not a superhero. I'm a regular school kid.

"I'm someone who wants to create a future brighter than the current plan," he returned. He walked over to the purple liquid, stirring it gently with a glass rod. "And you're going to help me with that.

"Your buddy, Peter Parker wiped out almost all our supplies for this organisation earlier this year. Only a few of us survived the jailing sentences, and I managed to salvage this one chip of stone."

I was sure this man was crazy. Peter cracking down on a what seems to be a drug gang? And why would he want to get me involved? I would be no help whatsoever.

I stayed silent in my shock. The man took this as an opportunity to continue.

"Do you know what stone I'm talking about? You're smart, come on. I'll give you a clue, it's from space!" I gasped. No, no way. The Chitauri, their things were completely destroyed, weren't they? But then how…

"Yes! I see you've got it. It's a Chitauri stone. And we've been talking to those guys up there. We're more powerful than the Avengers could ever fathom. These stones were infused by an infinity stone, it doesn't matter if you don't understand. The Chitauri tried to harness the power stone, but failed, and hid it. But not before they fused every single one of their weapons with it. And now, the big man upstairs wants a test subject from Earth," he gestured to me. "Thanos said we could choose who, and, well, when would be a better time to get revenge?"

The information hit me hard. I didn't understand half of it, but what I did get showed me one thing: I was an experiment. So I did what any sane person in this situation would do. I screamed for help.

"Help! Someone help!" I screamed. The man in front of me had a moment of shock, before clamping a wad of wet cloth into my mouth, choking me into silence. I didn't know what to do.

"Shut up, you can't prevent this," Mystery Man reached over to his contraption and picked up the flask of purple liquid. He pushed his hand inside, and clamped on something. His hand pulled out a glistening purple stone, steaming gently.

"Hold still." I looked at him in fear as he approached, trying one last time to break from my bonds, and thrashing around. I couldn't stop him as he ripped my shirt open slightly. **(A/N if you've got boobs, imagine it just above those: he's not exposing you just showing your chest)**

He pressed the stone down on my bared chest, and it hissed. The pain was unbearable. I screamed into my silencer, biting on it to try in some way to numb the pain. And suddenly the cloth was gone, replaced by hot liquid, burning my throat. The man was pouring the liquid from the flask into my mouth. I screamed through it, creating bubbles and spitting.

Suddenly, it seemed my prayers were answered. A crash sounded, and the man dropped the only half emptied flask. A flash of red hit him, sending the man flying backwards out the window. Meanwhile I was still choking on the purple liquid, but most of it had made it down my throat. As the last of it entered my oesophagus, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

And I fell into the dark, once again, but this time with the face of Spider-Man looking down on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I promise not every chapter is gonna end with being knocked out and start with waking up from being knocked out. Also if I don't say which P.O.V it is, assume it's the reader's.**

I felt like I was having déjà vu. Once again, I opened my now slightly crusty eyes, blinking at the harsh sunlight. Clearly, it was now morning. From what I could see I was in an abandoned warehouse, but I couldn't see much, because I was tied up in some sort of hammock made of what, on closer inspection, seemed to be spiderwebs.

I panicked. Again, thrashing around, trying to escape.

"Woah, woah!" a voice shouted. I noticed it, but I kept moving. Desperation fuelled me; I didn't want anything to happen to me again. Then there was a bang, a flash of purple light, and I was on the ground, out of my bonds.

"Friend or foe?! Friend or foe?!" the voice yelled once again. I looked up and sighed, relaxed at once when I realised it was Spider-Man who had encased me. But, he was backing up, hands stretched towards me. He was scared, but of me?

"Friend," my coarse voice said. The bright violet light around me dimmed; I hadn't noticed it before. I looked up at Spider-Man with a desperate look. "What happened?"

He walked towards me, now realising I mean no harm.

"I found you in the school's Chemistry labs, with a man standing over you. He was forcing purple stuff down your throat, and a violet gem was glowing on your chest."

I looked down at myself. My shirt was still ripped where the man had gripped it, and at the top of my chest rested a brilliant purple rock. I tapped it, unbelieving, and it glowed in response.

"Wha-what? Why…?"

The superhero gripped my hands. "What do you remember?"

I explained the monologue the man had given me, detailing everything. It may have been a traumatising experience, but I had a good memory.

When I finished, Spider-Man stood in silence for a bit, before he reached up and grabbed the top of his mask. My eyes widened as the identity of the superhero was revealed.

"Peter?"

"Hey," he replied awkwardly. We both stood there for a little, staring. Eventually, the pieces clicked in my mind, and I grinned at him.

"That makes more sense."

"It does?"

"Yeah, how else were you gonna take down an entire organisation of alien loving freaks by yourself? And I know Ned and you have been keeping a secret, you're not very subtle."

"Oh," he said. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that reaction.

Again, I looked down at myself. My wrists now had a round mark on them, like a purple tattoo in the shape of a circle. When I thought too hard about the alien technology flowing through my veins, they started to glow as well as my chest piece.

"What does this mean though? What did he actually do to me?"

Peter thought for a minute before his face lit up in understanding.

"Well you've obviously got powers. How else did you break out of my webbing?"

My eyes widened. "That was me?"

He nodded back at me. "When I first got my powers, I had to experiment to figure out what I could do." He stepped backwards. "How about we test what you can do?"

 **———LINEBREAK———**

Since "the incident", Peter, Ned and I have become closer once again. Now that the secret was out, it became easier for them to talk to me without spilling anything. We'd also discovered my powers were basically just destructive. I could use telekinesis within a certain area of myself, but I couldn't fuse anything together or bend the objects; I could only pull things apart and move them. I could also produce beams of purple light, like lasers, that had the energy to cut through metal.

Peter and I had agreed it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Tony Stark about me just yet. Although I wanted to eventually, I couldn't risk exposing my identity to others, and I was quite content with either letting Peter do his tasks set by the Iron Man, or help him in his small yet difficult ones. When I did help him, I simply wore a mask Peter and Ned had help me make, along with black outfits; usually a hoodie and leggings. The mask was made of light ceramics, which I myself enchanted to be stronger so it wouldn't shatter when hit (another of my abilities). It was painted with detailed patterns, all in violet and gold paints. Yeah, it was probably a little extra, but hey, you gotta look the part.

Peter had done a little digging when meeting with Tony. Thor has been contacting Earth now and again with news of his travels. **(A/N he's not on Saakar yet, but has discovered stuff about the infinity stones; Ragnarok hasn't started)** Therefore, Tony and the rest of the Avengers have been educated about the infinity stones, which Mystery Man has mentioned. Apparently, my powers were very similar to those of the the Power stone, but on a lesser scale.

My parents had worried about me the night I was taken and experimented on. Luckily, with some help from Aunt May (who also knew my identity), we managed to persuade them that I was on a sleepover at Peter's house that night, and they had forgotten about it.

Everything was good, or as good as it could be when you had literal superpowers. The school was due to take us on a trip soon; we were going to Manhattan for a quick day trip. ( **A/N I'm going off memory, but where ever that massive spaceship was at the start of Infinity War)**

And that's when things went wrong.

 **A/N I'm going completely off memory of Infinity War btw; the film isn't out yet on DVD obviously. Also, I'm British if that's not obvious yet, and I don't know how America works so I'm trying my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm thinking of changing the end of this, so it's not exactly the same as Infinity War. Review, and tell me: should I change the ending or keep it the same as/similar to the movie?**

We were sitting on the bus seat, on our way to the second museum of the day. Peter was sitting by the window, leaning against it. I was leaning against him, playing piano tiles as he watched over my shoulder. Ned sat on his own on the seat in front of us. The whole class was bored out of their minds.

That's when Peter suddenly perked up, and stared out the window.

"What?" I asked.

"Spaceship," he replied.

"What?" I repeated, confused.

Peter bent forward and tapped Ned on the shoulder. "Dude, we need a distraction."

He quickly nodded, before screaming "we're all going to die!" And pulling everyone over to the back window.

"Is now a good time to show Tony?" I asked, already digging in my backpack to grab my mask. Peter smiled at me, pulling out his own mask and web slingers.

"If you feel like it?"

With that, he shot a web at the window and opened it, leaping out the bus and pulling on his mask. I followed suit, using my abilities to pull up debris to support my feet, and we both made our way off the bridge we were crossing, towards the alien tech.

 **———LINEBREAK———**

I took in the situation quickly. There was a huge alien dude battling Iron Man, and it was not going well for him. We were both in our outfits now, and with quick reflexes both Peter and I realised Tony was about to be crushed by a huge metal claw, attached to the alien.

Peter beat me to it.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" he said, grabbing the claw.

"Kid, what are you doing here?"

"School trip! Also, I brought a friend."

Just as Peter said that, I used one of my lasers to slice through the claw arm, and Peter threw it off to the side. I waved at Tony as he stared at me in his suit. However, I didn't get much time to enjoy the moment, as suddenly I was swept off my feet and into a fountain.

"You know what, questions later. Kid, aliens are here to steal a necklace from this wizard." As if rehearsed, a body followed by a smaller alien guy darted past. "That's the wizard, both of you follow!"

Since I didn't have a comms system connected to Tony in my mask, Peter had to relay the info quickly to me in our homemade ones before we both took off after the wizard.

We were hot on the alien's tail, Peter slightly ahead of me. Suddenly, Peter was hit backwards by a panel of metal.

"I'm good, keep going after them!" I heard through the comms almost immediately after I witnessed it.

"On it!"

I pulled up brick after wheel after panel of metal for me to leap onto, each one of them thrusting me forward more and more before I caught the two. Alien dude glanced out at me just as I noticed the bands of metal surrounding the wizard. I thrust out my hand, freeing him of the bonds, just as the alien did the same, but towards me. I was suddenly surrounded but car tyres that prevented me from moving. The iron bands were tightened once again on the wizard, and finally the alien managed to grab him.

"Oh, you must be the experiment! I'm here to collect you too," the alien said to me. I couldn't respond because of the rubber tyre being pressed into my mouth. Then, both the wizard and I were thrust upwards, towards the huge spaceship.

"I got ya!" Peter appeared out of nowhere, slinging web around both me and the wizard and grabbing a lamppost with his other hand, trying to keep us from going up into the ship. A beam was sent down from above, and the small alien dude pulled the lamppost up from the ground.

"Mr. Stark, we're all getting beamed up!" Peter spoke into both his comms. I didn't hear Tony's reply.

Finally, Peter let go of us. I didn't see where he went, as the huge doors of the aircraft opened, and shut behind us. Both the wizard and I floated through into the main space, before we stopped just beside each other. Every time I tried to break my bonds with my powers, the tyres tightened. If I wanted to not suffocate, I needed to stay compliant.

Eventually, the alien dude came in. He introduced himself to me as Ebony Maw, as the wizard was still unconscious.

"I'll be taking you to Thanos. We'll see if our pawns did what we asked correctly."

I was starting to panic. Maw brought in these silvery spears, making them ring the wizard, dangerously close to his face. I didn't know how to help; I couldn't. I hadn't felt so helpless since that day, the "incident".

"Nano-technology, used for micro-surgery." I hadn't noticed the wizard wake up, and Maw was now talking to him as the silver spears approached him. "Incredibly painful without anaesthetic."

"I'll never give you the stone."

"I know, I plan on taking it."

The wizard continued to gasp at the pain, when he met my eyes.

"Why is there a kid here," he choked out between pants.

"They're to be delivered to where they belong," Maw replied cryptically. "They were made to serve Thanos," he walked over to me and made eye contact, "and that's what you'll do."

I couldn't respond; I was still wrapped in tyres.

"Hey, Squidward!" I looked up to see Tony hovering. Why was he here? Where was Peter?

"You can not defeat me, Stark," Maw replied. He tore parts from his own ship using telekinesis, angling them towards the suit.

"Yeah, well, the kid's seen more movies." With that, Tony aimed for the side of the ship, blasting a hole in it that all three of us were immediately sucked towards. As Maw lost his concentration, the tyres fell off me, and I managed to grab the side of the ship and, using my enhanced strength, pull my self out of the vacuum. Peter leapt forward from the shadows, surprising me in a new suit, and grabbed the wizard with his web slingers. Metal spider legs sprouted from his back, pulling him backwards, and Tony sealed the hole with his tech.

I fell on to my back, panting. I shut my eyes for a long second, and opened them to find the Iron Man himself standing over me, offering a hand up. I stared up at him through my mask that had stayed of during the whole event.

"Explanation, now."

 **A/N lucky ducks getting a long-ass chapter. 3 pages on my Word document. Don't say I don't treat you well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm** **actually thoroughly enjoying writing this fic and I'm pretty proud of it**

"So, lemme get this straight. You were experimented on by some people employed by Thanos, to create some sort of slave slash soldier. They didn't manage to perform the whole procedure, but you've now got powers that are similar to what the Power Stone creates. And, you've been helping Peter with some of his missions?"

"That's… pretty much it, yeah." We had just relayed the story to Tony and the wizard about how I got my powers. The wizard still hadn't actually introduced himself, so I asked him.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't get your name," I stated.

"Yeah, I'm Peter Parker by the way," Peter commented.

"Doctor Strange," the man replied.

"Oh, we're using our made-up names. I'm Spider-Man, then."

"And I'm The Amethyst," I butted in. I made eye contact with Peter for a while in silent conversation. We had debated superhero names together for a while, but hadn't used anything because I never needed to be named by anyone who didn't know my real name. However, The Amethyst was a name I liked; it was a bright purple gem, which I think suited me well. Having a "superhero name" also made me feel important.

"Ok love birds, lets figure out a plan and stuff," Tony interrupted. Both Peter and I spluttered out protests at the nicknames.

"We aren't dating!" I finally managed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

It was then I decided to stare out the window as we came in to our destination. And we weren't going in slowly. Tony had the same moment of understanding as I, and we both grabbed at the ship's controls.

"Jungle Fury, you're on the left one, I'll go right. We gotta do it at the same time," Tony said. I nodded, and chuckled slightly at the Power Rangers reference. "3, 2, 1, pull up and left! Left, left, left!"

Doctor Strange took this moment to encapsulate us in a large, orange force field. "Grab onto something, we're not gonna dodge this!"

Peter lunged our to grab my arm, and I held on to the ship's controls.

Bang! Crash! Thump!

And we were finally on the ground.

I groaned, pushing off from the controls in front of me. I heaved Peter up beside me as well, and Tony rose to my right. Strange was still standing.

"Everyone ok?" I questioned. No one seemed hurt, but it felt good to ask. I was met with a chorus of "yes"s and "mmhmm"s.

We didn't have time to recollect. There was a loud shout, and then we were attacked by a squad of people. Immediately, I was locked in battle with a really buff dude with grey and red skin. He slashed at me with knives, and I dodged every one. My instincts felt… heightened. My reflexes had never been this fast; even Alien Cena in front of me seemed surprised at my ability.

I eventually recovered from the shock of being attacked by the gang, and started an offensive play.

I dodged Cena's knife, then swept my legs underneath him, pushing forwards with my abilities. He clattered to the floor, disarmed from dropping his knives. He grabbed my leg to try and pull me down as well, but I flipped over him as he tried to pull me to the side, grabbing his neck and targeting all my strength into my arm. I pushed Alien Cena upwards, slamming him into a wall with my other hand pointing towards his chest, glowing with the possibility of using my lasers.

I glanced around to find everyone in similar positions, whether in my favour or not. Peter was being held with a gun against his head by someone who looked suspiciously human. Tony had a bug-person-thing under his foot, his repulser aimed at it's head. It looked female, but I wasn't sure. Strange had glowing orange shields on his fists, and was pointing them at Peter and his captor.

"Where is Gamora?!" Peter's captor growled.

"I'll do you one better, who is Gamora?" Tony countered.

Alien Cena spoke up beside me, "I'll do _you_ one better! Why is Gamora?"

Everyone, including his teammates, stared over at him, confused.

Strange was the next to speak up. "What master do you serve?"

"Master? What am I supposed to say? Jesus?"

"You're from Earth," Tony concluded.

"I'm from Missouri!" The person replied.

"That's on Earth, dipshit!" I called from the side where I stood. Both Tony and I dropped our hands, freeing our captives.

"Wait, who are you guys?" The dude replied. He pressed a button by his ear, and his mask came off, retreating to where he tapped. He also loosened his hold on Peter, allowing him to also take off his mask.

"We're the Avengers, dude."

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" the insect Tony had had pinned spoke, her feminine voice making me more comfortable with calling her "her".

"You know Thor?" Tony asked, helping the bug up.

"Yeah, tall, thin, not very handsome." Peter and I exchanged looks. Not handsome?

"So you don't work with Thanos?" Doctor Strange spoke up again.

"What? No! We're against Thanos!" The man said, dropping Peter.

"Great, ok!" I said, walking over to the group, leaving Alien Cena. "Well we're on the same side, so let's do introductions and stuff, then come up with a plan, because Thanos is pretty likely to come here to find me and Doctor Strange. Ok? I'm The Amethyst." **(A/N I'm rly sorry about the name tbh I couldn't find a better one, and I'm trying not to use [Y/N] so yeah you're gonna have to put up with it)**

"Star-Lord," Peter's dude replied.

"I'm Spider-Man, but if you want you can call me Peter," Peter said after turning off Star-Lord to face him. I swear I saw the man's face soften slightly at Peter's introduction, but I wasn't sure.

"I am Mantis," Bug-Lady announced.

"I am Drax the Destroyer!" Alien Cena boomed. He seemed really excited about his name.

"Doctor Strange," said wizard replied, finally dropping his fist-shields.

"Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man," Tony finished. He obviously wasn't used to introductions; it was awkwardly said.

"They're right," Strange said, pointing at me. "Let's form a plan, and discuss abilities."

And with that, he turned and left the ship, leaving the rest of us to follow suit.

 **A/N *name of the purple power ranger is Jungle Fury**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N stream Fake Love thanks**

"Is it bad that I really want to join them?" I whispered to Peter.

"No, I do too," he replied. We were both watching Mantis and Drax jump around; this planet clearly wasn't as big as Earth, because there was less gravity. Or maybe it was due to the spin of its axis and the resultant accelera- getting off topic a little.

I zoned back in to hear Tony's plan.

"Are you yawning? Are you even listening to me, while I'm breaking it down? What did I just say?" Drax and Mantis had stopped bouncing, but Drax looked reasonably bored.

"I stopped listening as soon as you said 'we need a plan,'" Drax replied.

"You see, _not_ winging it is not really something we do," Star-Lord interrupted.

"Er, what is it that they do?" Peter questioned, raising his hand like in class. You can take the boy out of the school but not the school out of the boy.

"Kick names, take ass!" Mantis replied. Drax mumbled an agreement.

Both Peter and I glanced up at Tony again. I'd never seen a man look so done.

"Alright, just get over here, please. Mr Lord, can you get-"

"Mr Lord, Star-Lord is fine," said man chuckled. He then beckoned his teammates over.

"We gotta focus, ok? Because if all we do is come at this with this plucky attitude-"

"Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means," Star-Lord interrupted again. That was the second time he butted in over Tony, and he was already at the end of his tether.

"We're optimistic, yes, and I like your plan. Except, it sucks, so why don't you let me do the plan, and then maybe it won't."

Both men stood staring stubbornly at each other for long seconds. I could feel the testosterone washing off them in waves. I had to break the silence.

"Ok edge lords, let's tone down the testosterone," I said sarcastically. Peter sniggered behind me.

"It's Star-Lord."

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. But I think what-" I cut off with a gasp. I had locked eyes with Star-Lord for the first time, and something happened. Everything zoned out around me as an image was brought up to me. It showed a scene of the man before me, along with Drax and two other creatures gripping each other's hands, floating in a purple cloud of smoke and lights.

I was suddenly brought back to reality with Peter standing in front of me, shaking my shoulders.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled at me. "What just happened?" he said after seeing me register him.

I couldn't focus. Immediately I realised what the vision I had had meant. It was a connection I had with Star-Lord, if only for a brief second. I pushed Peter aside, perhaps slightly too rough, and stared at Star-Lord again.

"You've held the Power stone, haven't you?" I questioned. "Both you and Drax."

"Yeah," Star-Lord looked at me confused. "How did you know that?"

"I don't- I don't know…" I looked up at everyone. "It's what I was infused with."

This had never happened before. Come to think of it, ever since we left Earth, I hadn't been feeling right. I'd felt… different. More powerful.

I shared my realisation with the others around me.

"My theory is, is that you're getting closer to your power source. You've been infused with something that was infused with something else; you're bound to remain connected to the original object," Tony helpfully supplied after a moment's thought. "I think you're powers will increase and become more damaging the closer you get to the stone, and therefore Thanos."

"That's absolutely terrifying. Thanks," I replied in typical gen Z tone. Peter giggled again, although slightly worriedly now.

"Does your friend normally do that?" Mantis butted in, seemingly off topic. We followed where she was pointing, and at the end of her finger was Doctor Strange, who I had honestly forgotten about. He was floating in the lotus position, eyes closed and arms spinning with green light. However, his head was jerking about, getting more violent and quick each second.

"Strange! Hey, hey!" Tony yelled as he lunged to grab the wizard, shaking him out of the daze. The wizard collapsed in his arms, taking in his surroundings again and breathing heavily.

After catching his breath, he supplied an explanation.

"I used the stone to shift through all the possible outcomes of the coming events."

"How many were there?" Peter questioned.

"14,600,005."

"How many did we win?" Tony asked in a slow voice, already dreading the answer.

"One."

 **A/N yeah this was kinda short but I wanna do the next chapter all as one rather than break this up then give you half chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

 **I want to do two endings for this fic, so from now on, I AM STRAYING SLIGHTLY FROM THE PROPER MOVIE, AND THERE WILL BE A DIFFERENT ENDING. When I'm done with this ending, I'm going to publish another book that has the same story line as Infinity War, and I'll use the same chapters I've already written, so other readers can read it as one book if they want.**

 **Ok thanks enjoy**

We didn't get long enough to process what Strange had said. This was because I suddenly doubled over.

I clutched by stomach as a feeling grew inside. It wasn't pain, but it definitely wasn't a feeling I was enjoying. I was emitting an aura of violet light, dark dust playing around the clouds of power.

And almost as instantly as it appeared, the pain was gone along with the cloud around me. I felt invigorated; with much more energy. I revelled in it for a few seconds before realising what this meant. I looked up at the concerned faces around me.

"Thanos is coming."

 **———LINEBREAK———**

"Yeah, you're much more of a Thanos," Strange said, flicking a small stone up and down in his left hand. I sat beside him, staring down the alien before me. He was at least 6 and a half feet tall, and he was bald and purple. On his left hand rested the golden Infinity Gauntlet the Guardians had told us about, and in it rested four stones: the blue, the orange, the red, and of course, the purple. Space, Soul, Reality, Power.

"I can see you've been busy with your mission," I said in reference to his gauntlet. "Pretty jewellery."

He brushed aside my sarcastic comment.

"I assume Ebony is dead," he returned in a deep voice. Strange nodded while I continued to take in the being before me.

He sighed, "he will be mourned. But still, he completed his mission."

"You may regret that," Strange countered. "He brought you face to face with a master of the mystic arts."

"Is this your home planet?" I asked after a moment's silence.

"Yes, Titan." Thanos brushes his hand around him, and the scene turned bright. It showed a planet thriving, a civilisation I can only assume was turned to dust.

"Titan was a wonderful planet, but like everywhere else it had the problem of world hunger. I proposed a cull; a random selection of deaths to decrease food demand. They called me blood-thirsty, psychotic. And now," he wiped his hand again to return the natural scenery, "it's this. Just as I predicted, the world turned to starvation."

"Congratulations, you're a prophet." Both of us were attacking Thanos with waves of sarcasm.

"I'm a survivor."

"Who wants to murder trillions," I said.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills," Thanos said angrily. He was annoyed at being sassed by a teenager, I could tell.

"I think you will find our wills equal to yours," Strange replied. Both of us stepped up; Strange with his fist-shields, and I with a swirling cloud of purple. I felt a burning in my stomach and the cloud around me cackled with electricity as I was lifted off the ground. Being less than 10 feet away from your source of power had its perks.

"That experiment never failed, human-" he didn't get to finish his statement as a building fell from the sky, pushed by the one and only Iron Man. It crushed Thanos instantly.

"That was easy. Is that it?" I asked.

I got my answer as the building shattered into tiny pieces, suddenly launched back at Tony. He was hit by many, but it didn't creat a huge amount of damage.

Next, Peter leapt in, covering Thanos's eyes with a web. Drax followed and sliced at him with large knives, just as I swooped in to help with the damage. Drax was quickly slammed off to the side, and I retreated slightly for the next stage in the plan.

A portal created by Strange popped up beside Thanos. Our came Peter again, leaping at Thanos's head and tying him in knots.

"Magic! More magic! Magic with a kick!" he yelled every time he teleported.

"Magic with a- AH!" He had been slammed down by Thanos's hand.

"Peter!" I yelled, and ran in to attack.

"Vermin," the Titan growled, and threw my best friend off to the side. He turned to find me hovering in my cloud again, and I lashed out with purple lightening. I hit him again and again with lasers and bolts, but it did little damage other than pushing him backwards. Eventually he stopped humouring me, and swiped out with the gauntlet. I suddenly dropped, finding myself unable to lash out any longer. My powers had stopped!

"Child, you should not be on that side," Thanos coaxed. It wouldn't work on me, I knew my morals.

"You're a monster! What have you done to me?!" I screamed. Where was everyone else? Why weren't they attacking?

"I did nothing." Abruptly, he pointed the gauntlet at me in a fist, and my knees went weak. I couldn't walk, and it took concentration to even stand. My voice was gone, and I was unable to do anything more than look around at my allies and friends, who seemed to be pinned back by a barrier. No stones on the gauntlet was glowing, but my chest piece was. Was it me holding them back?

"I did nothing," Thanos repeated, "but bring you home."

With that, he brought his fist up and a stream of purple fire hit me hard in the the chest. I braced for impact, but it didn't hurt. When the stream stopped, I collapsed on the ground. I felt the power streaming through my veins, but why had the Titan given that to me?

I stood up, but at the same time I didn't. Everything felt disjointed, unreal. My movements were not mine, and in the reflection of the still out stretched gauntlet I saw my eyes, now glowing a deep violet.

"Protect me, my child. Use your abilities and help me."

I began to protest. Fight for Thanos? Yeah, right. But even as I thought that, I spun to face my friends and I saw the force field drop. But still, they didn't approach.

So, unwillingly, I approached them. My body, yet not my brain, eager to do Thanos's bidding.

 **A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! Oh also I entered this story into the Wattys, coz why not.**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE STORY IS GONNA SPLIT. READ ON FOR ALTERNATE ENDING TO INFINITY WAR, OR WAIT FOR MY NEXT BOOKS TO SEE THE ORIGINAL ENDING (but with you in it)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N if you don't already know this about me I have a really random update schedule so I just kinda update when I can be bothered writing. Anyway enjoy the next part.**

I started with Star-Lord. My hands reached out towards him and beams of purple light lunged at his neck. They wrapped around the outlaw, causing him to choke as he was lifted off the ground. However, by now, everyone had been shaken out of their stupor and started to react.

"Pin them down or knock them out, don't hurt them!" Tony cried as his suit adapted to his plan. Sharp slabs of metal flew through my ropes around Star-Lord, cutting off my attack. He dropped to the floor, gasping and rubbing his neck. As I turned unwillingly to face Tony Stark, I saw out of the corner of my eye Strange and Peter tackling Thanos. I silently cheered them on.

"Hey! Tinky Winky*! Can you hear me at all?" Tony shouted through his suit. I pushed against the shackles Thanos had made for me. Hard. My surroundings felt more real for a brief second, and I could feel my muscles buckling from the strain I was creating for myself. I choked out a gasp and stumbled, determined to break through and speak to Tony. Unfortunately, Thanos noticed, even while being preoccupied with multiple wizards. How did Strange do that? Anyway, he closed his fist again, and my shackles were tightened. The steely person on the outside was reinstated, and I approached Iron Man.

Luckily, Tony Stark wasn't a stupid person. He noticed my break through: "so you are in there."

I didn't have much time to register it before I lunged at the man, striking down with super strength at his figure. He raised a shield to meet my forearms, and my attack bounced harmlessly to the side. Small pods flew out from his suit and expanded as they wrapped around me. The now slabs of metal encased my torso, pushing down on my arms to prevent me from moving. Still, my powers were too strong against the tech, and I burst out from the bonds. However, this did give Tony a little time.

He had set his missiles to stun, and fired several after several at my head. I kept walking through them, taking more hits than a normal human could. But it was slowing me. And as another round of bullets hit me, I fell to the ground and saw black.

 **———Yeah sorry you got knocked out again———**

 **Peter's P.O.V (weren't expecting that were you)**

Mr. Strange and I were still locked in battle with Thanos, who honest to god looked like he had a ballsack on his chin. It still didn't seem real to me; I'm in space, and so far I have met 3 and a half aliens, because Star-Lord's half human.

Despite my mind periodically drifting, we were doing well. The guardians would batter in with melee attacks while I spun webs at the Titan, trying my best to hold him. Mr. Strange was pulling attack after attack, and also protecting us from any large offensives from our target.

I glanced over at Mr. Stark. He had managed to incapacitate my friend and was now zooming over to join our battle. The plan was coming to a close, even though we were having to make do without "The Amethyst" (I still thought it was a stupid name).

Suddenly, a small spaceship flew out of nowhere, slamming into Thanos's head. He stumbled backwards as another entity jumped out and brandished a long sword.

"Nebula, you escaped," he addressed the blue girl. 'Nebula' replied simply: "monster."

And she joined us. Her extra fire-power helped fill in where my best friend would have jumped in, and we soon executed our final stage of the plan.

Mr. Strange created these long, red, glowy ropes (which I thought were super cool) and tied up Thanos's right hand while Drax lunged for his feet. Mr. Stark and I made for his left hand with the gauntlet while Mr. Strange created a portal over the Titan's head that Mantis jumped out of. Immediately, she whispered, "sleep!".

"He is strong, but he mourns. He is grieving," Mantis warned us. I began wiggling the Titan's oversized jewellery off him.

"Mourning? What could this dude have to mourn?" Star-Lord questioned, chuckling. Mantis didn't return the laugh.

Nebula spoke up from behind Star-Lord. Neither had a job to do with holding down Thanos. "Gamora."

The outlaw spun to face her. "What?"

"He left to Vormir with Gamora to get the soul stone. He came back alone with the stone."

Star-Lord turned again to face Thanos. "What did you do to her?!"

"Gamora… my Gamora…"

"Oh no. No she's not!" He was getting frustrated, blinded with rage. "Where is she?!"

"I had… to…"

"No!" Star-Lord choked out. His anger was wet and hot as tears streamed his cheeks. "No! No, you didn't. You- you didn't have to…"

"Quill! Don't engage!" Mr. Stark tried to call out, but it was too late. We almost had the gauntlet off when Star-Lord punched Thanos.

It all happened so quickly, I couldn't describe it well. Mantis was thrown off, and just as I was about to get the gauntlet off she was thrown into me, pushing us both backwards.

Thanos grabbed the gauntlet yet again, slamming Star-Lord away and punching Mr. Stark. Mr. Strange had no choice but to let go of his other fist. The Titan yelled in effort and reached out towards the sky. I only noticed the moon there before it was approaching us, and fast.

Due to my super powers, I had remained conscious from battling the Titan, but my new space friends did not have such powers. I immediately flung myself into action, webbing Drax, Mantis and Star-Lord, and pulling them off the ground. After a moment's realisation, I grabbed my best friends unconscious form as well.

I had to simply hope that Mr. Stark and Mr. Strange could hold their own against the flying rock as it crashed around me. I could barely keep up with four people, let alone six.

"I got you! I got you! Crap!" I yelled as I tried to dodge another rock. It lightly grazed my shoulder, but it released my hold on Mantis. I grunted as I lunged for her again, the momentum momentarily throwing me off balance.

The moon was coming to a rest now; the debris settling. I managed to find a settled area, and made quick hammocks for each person with webbing.

I twisted once I found everyone was safe to spot Mr. Stark and Mr. Strange. It was a graphic sight. Both of them were attacking the Titan, Mr. Strange with the red ropes again. I couldn't get close enough to help when suddenly Thanos grabbed Mr. Stark's outstretched arm and twisted it into his stomach. I saw the dagger that had protruded from it, now in his torso.

"Mr. Stark!" I screamed. I was too far away to hear the conversation between them as Thanos stepped back from his victim with the gauntlet outstretched and Mr. Strange watched, helpless despite not being incapacitated. I ran to get closer to them, leaving my friends in their hammocks, not realising that one was already empty.

"Stop!" I heard Mr. Strange say. Thanos kept his gauntlet pointed at my mentor. "Save his life and I will give you the stone."

"No tricks," Thanos confirmed. Mr. Strange nodded. I couldn't believe what was happening. Mr. Strange produced the time stone, and floated it towards the Titan as he moved his gauntlet. I watched in awe as he added another gem to his collection. He glowed with the strength of five infinity stones.

Then did what I didn't expect him to do. Thanos outstretched his gauntlet once more towards Mr. Stark.

"I'm sorry Strange. You're respectable, but he's too much of a threat."

"No!" we yelled in unison, and Thanos sent a colourful stream of light at Mr. Stark.

 **A/N CLIFFHANGER!**

 ***tinky winky is the purple Tellytubby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey, I'm back #randomupdateschedule**

 **Reader's P.O.V**

I shook myself awake. I had heard of stories and seen movies where it took a few seconds for someone to remember what had happened after waking up, but my behaviours came crashing down on me immediately. The power, the pain, the agonising bonds that kept me from helping my friends. I tested myself, raising my hands and feeling my surroundings; a webbed hammock. A wash of déjà vu flowed over me for a quick second before I struggled to sit up in the slightly sticky bed.

Before me stood Peter, facing away from me. He was staring aghast at the view – Tony held with a knife in his chest, facing down the huge purple Titan. He screamed before rushing over to help, and I slipped out of the hammock, following slyly behind him. I was still too powerful to what I normally was, but I knew one thing; I was not letting that evil grape hit me with another beam of energy.

I knelt down behind a large boulder nearby, listening in on the short conversation. I was tempted to run out and slap Strange when he handed over the stone, but before I could, Thanos raised his gauntlet again towards my friend's mentor.

"I'm sorry Strange. You're respectable, but he's too much of a threat."

I took now to jump out.

My hands flew upwards, bringing up barrages of rock and debris with them. They flew out at the beam of multicoloured light, intercepting it before it struck the man before Thanos. It took all I had – I was straining with the weight of protecting Tony Stark. But my new strength allowed me to hold my ground, and eventually the beam cut off again.

"You won't hurt him!" I screamed as Thanos once again realised my presence.

"Child, you can't have input on the situation-"

"How dare you!" I cried back in his face before hitting him with yet another armoury of attacks. Strange took the chance and joined me while Peter helped Stark back onto his feet. We were finally causing serious damage, until the Titan decided to exit the fight.

"I got what I came for," he said with a sly grin. The space stone glowed with a pale blue light, and before I could prevent it, Thanos escaped through a dark portal.

"Damn it!" Strange cursed. I stood in shock before turning again to check on Tony and Peter.

"Are you ok? Are you healed enough?" I asked, a plan formulating in my head as I barked out the sentences.

"For what?" Tony countered. He was managing to stand after using his technology to heal his wound. As he waved Peter off, I realised just how much of a genius the man before me actually was – the stab had barely made a dent in him after he cleaned it up. This, fortunately, answered my question for me.

"I feel more of a connection to him after all that," I began. "He's gone to Earth; he's going to get the mind stone from Wakanda."

Strange nodded at me in understanding before standing back and producing an orange portal, leading to grassy plains already stained with blood. I glanced one last time over my shoulder at the others who had joined us, but they were in no position to fight.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy must know the galaxy well enough to get home to wherever they live, right?" I asked a general audience.

"They aren't going to have much choice, let's go!" Strange said, gesturing towards the portal again. The time we had waited had given Tony's suit enough time to exchange some Nanobots with Peter's. Both of the men's helmets/masks closed in on them, and altogether we jumped down into the portal.

 **———oof here come my mans———**

 **Steve's P.O.V (ha, yeah, new person who u weren't expecting. It's gonna be a short one sorry)**

The outriders just kept coming. Sure, Thor has helped incredibly, but it just want enough. We were beginning to push the army back, but it seemed like an endless stream of monsters kept pouring from the ships. We needed to destroy Thanos's children before they could do anymore real damage, but we just couldn't get close quick enough with the army approaching so rapidly. We would need a small miracle, but I was afraid that after Thor our luck had run out.

I was so wrong – I know, it happens. Just as things were turning downhill one more time, a glowing orange portal opened out from about 20 foot up in the sky. The battle stilled to find out: who's friend and who's foe was arriving? I felt my grin stretch wide as out came four people.

First was the Spider-boy I fought at the airport; I remember him being from Queens. Next was a person I hadn't seen before. They were glowing with a brilliant violet light, dust circling their feet as they hovered just up from the ground. After, a wizard? A man floated in with a huge red cape, hands glowing bright orange with power. And finally was the person we'd needed from the very start.

Earth's best defender: Tony Stark.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N WHAT'S UP IM BACK LETS GET IT**

 **Reader's P.O.V**

We arrived on the quiet battlefield, which had stopped to stare at us. It took me a second to realise – they were looking for a signal. As Peter landed on the field below and the rest of us hovered around him, I cried out a scream and lunged at the nearest creature. It took less than a second for everyone else to join in once again.

Peter and I stayed close during the fight. We dodged, and swiped, and threw, and crushed the outriders, driving down their numbers. It wasn't long before my face was covered in black soil and green blood, but I was thriving in the chaos of the battle. I had heightened abilities and reaction times, plus the stone fuelled a passion for destruction, though I wasn't entirely sure that that was a good thing.

Soon, we regrouped. Vision was badly injured, cradled by his love, the Scarlett witch. I scanned the area to find a crew of avengers surrounding me, but it wasn't time for introductions. Cap surveyed the group, taking in injuries, energy, and trying his best to gauge Strange and my's powers. I met his eyes, tired from the battle. Nodding, I grinned at him, driven to take down the purple Titan.

I was already high on adrenaline, and was suffering from only minor scratches compared to some of the crew. The stone seemed to redirect my energy whenever I fought; I was feeling more powerful than ever after causing so much chaos and destruction, which the stone craved.

And it was good timing too, because just after I smiled at Cap, a swirling blue portal opened before our eyes. Our heads rose to value the incoming threat, and several of us bustled into a fighting stance.

"Together?" I questioned the group, not aware that many of them were looking to me for confirmation despite my age. Clearly I had made an impression on the battlefield.

"Together," Cap replied, and the team took that as their signal to advance.

The Titan roared in rebuttal, charging in with his gauntlet outstretched. He managed to cage a few warriors – Bruce was thrown in to a cliff side and stuck there. Natasha as enveloped by vines, and T'challa as harshly brushed aside by the giant alien. We all scratched at the Titan, wounding him and pushing him back. It was then he decided he needed back up.

Again, he outstretched his gauntlet towards me, but I knew what would happen this time.

"No you don't!" I cried as I leapt to the side, dodging the purple beam. Thanos growled in reply.

I continued to dodge his attacks like a practiced ballerina, reaction times buzzing due to my power source being so close. Fewer avengers were joining the fight as now and again a beam hit them instead of me. I felt guilty, but the destruction I could cause if I were hit would be worse; the occasional beam they could survive. It began to whittle down to only a few in the fight; Cap, Tony, Peter, Strange and me.

It was then that Thanos adjusted his plan, finally realising I would only continue to avoid his beams. Suddenly huge spiders leapt out of the bushes around me, and I pierced the air with a bloodcurdling scream. Peter turned to help me, before finding nothing around me. It was the reality stone, directed purely at me. They surrounded me, enveloping me in an unwelcome hug. Pincers clicked towards me, slashing at my face and cutting my arms. Blood began to splatter around me, before I finally released my powers.

Purple light broke through the seams between the arachnids and fried them quickly. I cried out in desperation as I realised that although the spiders had only been real to me, the damage they left was very much a reality.

"Pete, help!" I tried to call out, but my voice was quieter than I wanted. He still heard my shrill screech though, and abandoned the fight to help me.

"We're getting out of here, now," he addressed me, gingerly prodding around my wounds.

"No," I choked. "No, we can't leave!"

"We can't stay here! You'll die!"

It was then that another body was thrown over towards us, knocking Peter off his feet as I registered it as Strange. My eyes were drawn back to the battle, now only Cap and Tony danced around the tired Titan. I searched for a desperate way to help them, but my mind came up unhelpful. Instead, I followed my instincts and planted my hands into the ground as purple streams flowed from my fingers towards the final two avengers. At first, they tried to avoid the lines before Cap and Tony realised they came from me. They carefully placed their feet on the lines as I pushed out my energy towards them, giving them power to finish the bloody race.

I shortly collapsed, exhausted from my final exertion of power. But before I closed my eyes, I watched Cap swing his thighs around the Titan's neck, pinning him down. Tony walks up to meet Thanos, his arms forming blades via nanotech.

"Goodbye you fucking grape."

And with that, Tony decapitated the man in front of him.

And as my eyes drifted shut, one thing rang out in my mind.

" _Those are some great last words._ "

 **A/N yasss I finally got round to finishing this (sort of). There will be an epilogue! Stay tuned!**


End file.
